


Holy shit its been a long day

by Daja



Category: Homestuck, MS - Fandom, MS Paint Adventures, MSPA Forums
Genre: F/F, Multi, grimluck, rosemary, vriskan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daja/pseuds/Daja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are just too long for words and all you can do is just flop on your loved ones and hope they take care of you. </p><p>Modern/human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because vriska would be most concerned about work

It was a good couch. Simple, sturdy, and, most importantly, comfortable. The well-trained eye could see where it had been reupholstered or small worn patches mended with needle and thread. It was dark grey to accommodate the not always matching color tastes of the three women who lived together, but there was a constant rotation of throw pillows and blankets to bring  color and life to the couch. All of them handmade, of course.

Next to it was a coffee table. Books and remotes strewn across the wooden surface. Just enough room left for two steaming mugs of tea. Maintaining order was a hopeless endeavor, and apparently the only acceptable source of entropy in an otherwise tidy living room.

Or TV room, since there was, in fact, a TV in a cabinet. The drawers under it filled with gaming consoles, numerous games, a dvd player, a blu ray player, as well as many other electronics. It was safe to say that at least one resident was a compulsive tech buyer. But for now everything was tidied away and not strewn across to the floor as it has a tendency to be.

There was a soft thud as one of the mugs was returned to the table. Rose sunk further into the cushions of the couch, her shoulder blades resting against the armrest and her legs drawn up to support her book. Kanaya sat in a more dignified manner, back straight, elbow resting on the other armrest, one leg crossed over the other as she hm-ed and made notes in a fashion magazine. A woven afghan spread out across both of them.

It was altogether entirely pleasant and suiting to the growing chill of autumn.

They heard her before she even opened the door. The car pulling into the driveway, the angry slam of the car door, the cursing as keys were dropped, the jiggling of the door knob, the loud cursing, the front door ricocheting off the wall.

“UGHHHHHHHH. I CANNOT BELIEVE THEM. THOSE IDIOTS. THEY’RE SO STUPID. UGHHHHHHHHH-“ the groaning continued as Vriska stomped through the kitchen into the living room.

 

 “Oh? What happened? Would you like a cup of tea to help you settle?”

“No! I don’t want to ‘settle’, Maryam. I don’t want your tea. I want to bitch and moan now let me!” Vriska ripped Rose’s book and Kanaya’s magazine out of their hands, and threw them onto the table. She began to move and push and pull her two partners into the positions she wanted.

“Wh—Vriska, I assure you—If you would—That hurts!—Where would you like me to—I must inform you I do not in fact bend that way—You could just tell me where you would,” Kanaya continued to protest although she was paid no heed.

“Please, assert your control over us because you clearly lost control of something else in your life. Truly, this is just my favourite. This will no doubt both re-assert your dominance and fix whatever happened.” Rose didn’t try to resist, merely let herself be forced into a sitting position in the middle of the couch, hip to hip with Kanaya.

“Can it, both of you. Why are you making my life so hard, I just want you to be in a comfortable position for all of us!”

Glaring at them with her one good eye, Vriska seemingly decided that it was good enough and flopped on top of them. Her feet overhanging the arm rest, her head overhanging Kanaya’s lap to be buried in a pillow, where she let out muffled screams and further complaints about those, “fucking idiots… what good did they ever do… useless…pathetic…”

Kanaya began to rub circles into Vriska’s back, while Rose rested her arms across her butt.

“Why do I get the butt.”

“Because I am better at comforting. And because she clearly loves me more. Now shh.”

Vriska finally raised her head from the pillow and twisted to throw at scowl them, “Are you saying that my ass isn’t sexy as hell? I’ll have you know, my ass is the best around and you are lucky to be able to touch it. Unlike those fucktards at work. Ugh. Just, who do they think they are! Coming in with their not sexy asses, trying to tell this sexy ass what to do! Its like they don’t understand that the sexiest ass rules! How do they think the games are so cool? Because some weak ass, ugly ass, asshat is in charge of design and plot and programming and everything else? NO! Its me,” she pointed to herself to make sure they all knew who ‘me’ was, “ Me. Not them. I’m in charge not them. I run the coolest game company. Not them.”

“I am indeed told that your games are, in fact, the cooli-est.” Kanaya provided in support.

“I concur. There are at least twelve people who like them. Twelve whole people.” Rose added as she patted the butt before her in mock sympathy.

“Twelve people?! Twelve whole people? More like twelve billion!” There is no way that Vriska would suffer the insult of only _twelve_ people…

“I am sorry to inform you, but twelve billion is impossible.” Vriska directed her glare to Kanaya.

“Are you saying that I'm not the best? That I’m not good enough? That I don’t push the games to be better than anyone else’s out there?”

Before she could begin another tirade, Kanaya cut her off, “No, just that there is not 12 billion people in the world.”

“Oh. Well. If you had meant those things, well, you wouldn't be the first one today.” She sunk her face back into pillow and let out a groan.

“Vriska, what happened? Your massive ego takes more than a few words to crush. If that’s all it took, then I would have squashed it long ago.” Jiggling her legs, partly to encourage her girlfriend and partly to return some of the circulation to her feet, Rose tried to get Vriska to explain more.

There was short relief as Vriska lifted herself on her hands and knees only to flop on her back, nearly rolling off their laps before Kanaya could catch her and pull her snuggly back against them.

“ I just… I don't know. You know those other guys on the board? They don't like the ‘direction’ and ‘cost’ of these new ‘games.’ The fucking dorks.” Her eyes crossed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. If only making faces was still an acceptable rebuttal once outside of elementary school.

“Why do you not just ignore them? What are their opinions of themselves that allows them to tell you what to do with the company that you run?” Softly, soft as her voice, Kanaya began to run her fingers through Vriska’s ratnest of hair to try and calm her.

“Shareholders.”

Rose and Kanaya winced. Both immediately glad that they were independently employed.

“What’s their leverage?” Cocking an eyebrow, Rose was already trying to divine a way through the mess.

“Buy me out. As if they could. Or completely change everything to boring designs. They want to get rid of me, but everything would fall apart without me there! They know it. They must be bluffing. Can shareholders even fire people?” Finally having calmed down some, Vriska was letting more worry into her voice.

“I… do not know. But they do posses the ability to intimidate and, and, and surely something else. But they must know that you are most qualified. They just must not be recognizing your daring and ingenuity.” Kanaya and Rose swapped looks, neither of them had an idea of what shareholders actually did.

“Hell yes I am! I built that baby from the ground up. And those things you said, those, I am all about those thing.” The cocky smile was slowly returning to its normal home on Vriska’s lips. Flattery never failed to affect her. 

“You must go in tomorrow. With a game face, yes the most intense game face,” Kanaya spared a chuckle for her pun, “And you will march up to them. And tell them to stop. Yes. That will work. They cannot argue if you are fiercely determined.”

“Because Vriska is clearly not determined enough. I’m sorry Kanaya, but a direct tactic like that may not work. What about if you were to take the money? How much do you think you could get out of them?”

“Stupid questions. All of the money, all of the money out of them.”

“Well. With that money, why not start a new company. A truly independent company this time, so you will have all the control. You've been at this current one, what? Eight years now? We all know about your strange fetishizing of the number eight.”

“Yeah, yeah, I like this. And then I could squash them! They wouldn't stand a chance against me. And I have all these new ideas that wouldn't fit in with what we are doing anyways. I’ve wanted to break away. They’ve been holding me back!” Suddenly she sat up, ignoring complaints as her spine dug into tender flesh. “Yes! Tomorrow, I’ll go in and get every single money they have. Screw them!” She started cackling.

“Now if that is sorted,” Rose’s fingers itched to pick up her book, “I was at this really good part-“

“Blahblahblah, no one cares. Lets eat! Lets go out! My treat, because I’m going to be rolling in the money soon. And because I’m so giving. Giving and lucky.”

The three of them looked out the dark window. It had started to rain. Not just rain, but to pour.

“On second thought,” Kanaya straightened her skirt as she stood, “I will begin the preparations for dinner.”


	2. Rose has adult problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's way of dealing with her problems is by being ridiculous. Luckily her girlfriends are there for her.

           “Why is Rose supine on the living room floor?”

            “Don’t know, pretty sure it has nothing to do with trees though. She just came home ‘bout an hour ago and laid on the ground.” Mumbling through the cereal all ready shoved in one cheek, Vriska put another spoonful of chocolate frosted sugar bombs in her mouth.

            “Clearly you need more things your mouth, because slurping milk and gnashing your teeth makes you oh so intelligible.” Kanaya was not at all impressed with her partner’s blasé attitude to her other partner laying on her back in the middle of the floor, blankly staring at the ceiling, not responding to anything.

            “More like I’ll put my dick in my moth. No, I mean, your dick. Shit, your mouth! My dick, your mouth.” Vriska smirk, totally saved that one.

            “I feel, that in Rose’s non responsive state, I must speak for her and make comments about a Freudian slip and penis envy all whilst cocking exactly one eye brow and with the tiniest of smiles. But that returns me to my original point. Why is Rose without activity? She would not reply to any of my greetings or questions. Perhaps she is dehydrated, I must make her tea or water or coffee. Do we have coconut water? I am told that is the quenchiest of all imbibeable products.” The kettle clicked as it was turned on, and Kanaya hovered around it, preparing a cup with a tea bag, and a tiny French press with coffee grounds.

            “I already made her tea, Fussyface. Didn’t drink it. Didn’t even thank me for going out of my way to help her. Didn’t talk, didn’t do nothing. But, you know, that’s just what she does. Whatever she needs. And if that means she needs to be a freak and stare at the ceiling, let her! At least she had the decency to stay quiet while I started to game.”

            “You entertained yourself with video games while one of your lover’s laid before you, uncharacteristically mute?” Kanaya was still going about the kitchen, making a tray with every drinkable thing in the house. Irritation was creeping into her voice.

            “Sheesh, you should have come down stairs earlier if you were so concerned. I texted ‘n stuff. Figured that if Lalonde wasn’t talking, she didn’t want to talk. Not gonna be a fussyface like you.”

            “You texted me to make you lunch.” Kanaya was so done with Vriska’s bullshit. “That hardly qualifies to inform me about the situation.”

            “I said me and Lalonde. And look what happened when you didn’t! Rose is in a coma and I have to have cereal for lunch.”

            “Vriska,” Kanaya finally stopped arranging things neatly to look the taller woman in the eye. “I require that you maintain steady eye contact with me while I impart two words to you. Grow. Up.“ Vriska choked on her current mouthful of sugarcoated sugar as Kanaya left the kitchen, tray in hand.

            And there was Rose. In the living room between the coffee table and the TV, staring into the ceiling. Beside her was indeed mug of tea, long gone cold. Kanaya knelt next to her, pressing a cup of water to her lips; as if she was a patient in the last throws of death. Still no response. Water just trickled from her lips on to her chin. Until there was a choking sound, and Rose was sputtering in her arms. Her eyes went wide as she struggled to breath.

            Coughing, she at last was able to speak in a whisper. “What the actual fuck.”

            “Uh, I saved you from the paralysis that seemed to have consumed you?” Kanaya was no longer sure about her actions.

            “You fucked up Fussyface.” Vriska said from the couch, feet on the coffee table, enjoying the drama before her. It wasn’t normal for Kanaya to be in the wrong, moreover, it wasn’t normal for her to _not_ be the one that almost accidently killed someone.

            Clearing her throat a final time, Rose was finally able to sit up on her own. “Not that I would ever phrase it like that, but honestly, Kanaya, why did you think that was a good idea?”

            “I, I was worried, and you weren’t talking. And at the time it seemed like it was a very good idea, and it is not as if I had pretense to go off of! Rose, you know I am not good at handling situations that I have not prepared for. Now I must ask you what were you doing on the floor.” Crossing her arms, Kanaya tried to ignore the growing blush of shame darkening her already dark cheeks.

            With a sigh, Rose slumped on the floor again. “My Mother. My oh so sweet and agreeable mother, who I saw today.”

            “You mean the crazy one.”

            “Again, not how I would ever put it, but yes, Vriska, the one suffering from Alzheimer’s. The one that has won several Nobel prizes and now is unable to remember her current cats name. The one that is in that large mansion, all by herself because she is still cognizant enough to refuse a caretaker. Not that a caretaker could keep up with her, I’m sure.”

            A silence settles over them. Vriska laid on the ground, shoulder to shoulder with Rose. “Ok, so that’s real shit n stuff, but why were you on the ground.”

            It takes a while for Rose to respond, sifting through different answers that were all partly true, but none of them conveying the entirety of her thoughts and feelings. Hesitantly, she began.

            “Sometimes, sometimes I feel like can figure my way out of anything. Find a way through life that is at least good enough, if not the best. But with my mother it is always more…complicated. I’ve never been able to figure out what she wants, or as this situation requires, what’s good enough. I suppose I should amend that to: I’ve thought I’ve known several times but in reality it was not even close. So what am I suppose to do now? I can’t let her stay in that house alone. To answer your question, what am I doing on the ground? It is a physical manifestation of how low I feel.”

              Neither Kanaya or Vriska spoke. They had never known Rose at a loss of what to do. Even if her plans could be over dramatic or spiteful, she’s always had one. Slowly, Kanaya maneuvered so she was laying down on the other side of Rose, all of them staring at the ceiling.

            “Being an adult is more difficult than we were ever lead to believe. Specifically, handling situations such as these. This is not something that you can prepare for, is it?” Kanaya reached for Rose’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “She could live with us.” She could feel Rose tense instantly, but she continued on. “There is almost always one of us present at the house, and we can convert Vriska’s office,”

            “Hey!”

            “into a bedroom. Its not like you spend any of your time in there anyways, and if you are truly that desperate for a office space, I am happy to split my area to accommodate this hypothetical situation.”

            Rose considered the option, as much as she internally was screaming against the idea. There is so many ways for that situation to go wrong. Separation had done wonders for their relationship, but Rose wasn’t sure if it was stable enough to live in close quarters again. Let alone how her partners would deal with the constant presence of her mother.

            “Oooooooor, you know, a Home.”

            “Vriska, if my mother refuses a caretaker, why do you think she’ll agree to moving into _that_.”

            “Hey, I was just throwing out ideas, sheesh. But you know, whatever happens, Fussyface and I will be here. I mean, you survived an entire week of Momfang staying with us, and I can totally do better than that!” Wincing as Vriska’s sharp elbow poked her ribs, Rose let a small smile creep over her lips.

            “Yes, we will support you in whatever way we can,” Kanaya gave her hand another squeeze.

            She didn’t know how this would work out, but for the first time, she felt like it would. Maybe not in the best way, but in a way that would be good enough.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well wasnt that a saccharine sweet ending (gags at own writing)
> 
> but anywho, sorry about any errors, this is unbetaed, and I hope you all forgive me for writing about really boring real world things!


	3. Kanaya's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose and vriska dont know how to comfort Kanaya. kanaya just wants them to shut up and hold her

The boxes of the take out Chinese food were scatter across the floor, interwoven with cords and open cases of games. With Kanaya gone, neither Rose nor Vriska felt the need to cook or clean. That is, not until the last second, so she didn’t think they were complete slobs. Just mostly slobs. They had hours left to until Kanaya’s return, for, between the drive and the nature of a Maryam dinner, she was not due back from her mother’s till much later that night.

            “You hate this game! How, no! Stop! Stop stealing my tags! Your not suppose to be good at this game!” Vriska smashed the buttons of her controller, trying to make SICK COMBOS.

            “That’s what you get for choosing Tony Hawk: Underground. If we had played what I wanted to, then you wouldn’t be loosing.” Another ramp changed from blue to red as Rose continued to steal Vriska’s ‘tagged’ area.

            “Its like you aren’t even trying, busting weak tricks that I can easily out do. No wonder I’m winning.”

            “Did you just say busting weak tricks,” Vriska stopped playing long enough to stare open mouth at her partner, “ _Weak tricks? Busting?”_

She tried to continue playing, she really did, but the tears in her eyes from laughter was making it more and more difficult. Eventually she dropped her controller and slid off the couch to lay on the floor crippled with cackling.

“Looks like stick-up-her-butt-Lalonde is getting hip with the slang!”

“Homeslice, I am going to KO you so hard. Boom. Headshot. Something about having sex with your mother. Insert other banter here.” The crude expressions did not fit the her dry and carefully annunciated manner of speech, making Vriska laugh so hard that she could only shake on the floor.

“Please,” weeze, “stop,” weeze, “I can’t,” gasping for breath, “I can’t breath.”

“Game’s done. You lost, by the way. Guess you have to clean up tonight.”

To caught up in their play-fighting, neither of them noticed the door open and close, noticed Kanaya standing in the entrance of the living room. She stood there, shoulders hunched, arms wrapped around herself, not saying a word. It was only when Vriska could finally wipe the tears from her eyes and push herself up into a sitting position that she became aware of the silent figure curled into itself.

“Kanaya!” Excitement, because when was she not excited to see her. “Kanaya?” Confusion, she was home hours early.  “Kanaya, are you ok?” Something wasn’t right, she couldn’t remember the last time she saw the tall, almost regal woman, looked so small. Or the last time that she had worried her sleeves between her fingers like that. No, something was most definitely not right.

She wasn’t the only one to realize something was wrong, in those few moments since the initial greeting, Rose had rushed to Kanaya’s side, hands on her shoulders, trying to make eye contact, but couldn’t.

“Whats wrong? Kanaya, please look at me. You’re scaring me.”

By then Vriska was at their side, looking frantically from one to the other, not sure what to do. When was the last time that she had to comfort the matriarch of their threesome?

In a quiet voice, so different from the usual carefully enunciated way she talked, she managed to say, “Karkat’s in the hospital.”

Dead silence for a second. Two seconds. Vriska cleared her suddenly very dry throat, “What happened?”

“Crash,” was all she said before slumping over the much shorter Rose,  resting her head on the much shorter woman’s shoulder. She wasn’t crying, wasn’t even shaking. Rose rubbed circles into her back, mouthing _TEA_ frantically to Vriska who was barely holding back her panic.

“Uh, yes! TEA. I’m, I’m going to get you some tea. Be right back.” Once the kettle was on, she watched Kanaya clutch Rose to her.  ~~~~

            Try as she might, Rose couldn’t get Kanaya to move to the couch. Not by cajoling, or carful tugs on her hands and clothing. It was as if she was bolted to the ground, ready to collapse without the support of someone else. Nonetheless, Rose kept up a constant murmur of, “just come to the couch, you’ll feel better if you are sitting, he’ll be ok,” not sure of what else to say.

Eventually, Kanaya raised her head enough to finally look Rose in the eye. “Rose. Just hold me.” Her eyes were dry, but dark rivers on her cheeks showing where her mascara had run. “Just tell me that everything is going to be ok.”

“Of course it will. We’ll call the hospital. Everything is going to be ok.” What else could she do than parrot Kanaya’s words. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back, looking up she saw that it was Vriska, jerking her head to the couch where the tea was steaming. Rose gave a small shake of her head. Vriska glared back.

“Ok. It’s up time. C’mere Maryam.” Somehow, she disentangled Rose from clenching, grasping arms, transferring them to her own shoulders. Then, dipping down to grab her at the knees, she cradled Kanaya in her arms, carrying her the short distance to the couch. Kanaya didn’t protest, just clenched to her closer. Vriska felt wetness dripping down her neck where Kanaya had burrowed her head.

“Maryam. We’re here. You can let go.” But she wouldn’t, no matter how Vriska tried to pull away. Fuck. This was bad.

Eventually, Vriska fell back onto the couch, accepting that Kanaya was simply not going to let her go.

“Soooooooo, um, called all your ‘pointments for the next few days. Canceled them for you. And, ummmmmmmm,” What else was there to say? Kanaya was crying and shaking in her arms, Rose was fluttering around both of them. This wasn’t something that they could fix. All they could do was hope, and try and support Kanaya, neither things they were good at, try as they might.

“Do you want tea? Kanaya?”

“Rose,” Kanaya gave a small sniff, “Shut up. Just hold me.”

Awkwardly, Rose climbed onto the couch, and rubbed her back. Rested her head against the base of her neck, Rose slid her arms around Kanaya’s waist and held her close.

“Everything is going to be ok.”

“Vantas is going to be alright. Never known him to back down.”

 

And there the three of them sat, curled around one another, on that sturdy couch that supported them through one hard day after another. It was a good couch, and would support them through many more, a cup of steaming tea always near by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, honestly i'm so happy to have just completed this, even if this is just sickly sweet domestic fluff. it can stop lurking over me!

**Author's Note:**

> I just love domestic fics. because they are pretty adorable together.


End file.
